kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of InterGang
The following scene takes place at the beginning of the second Gotham City campaign in Kingdom Hearts III: Return of the Keyblade. Script Layout (The camera follows the Penguin and several of his henchmen as he walks into the kitchen of an old restaurant in Gotham, where space has been cleared for a large table, around which are many of Earth-Prime's most powerful crime-bosses, including Sal Maroni, Bruno Mannheim, Rupert Thorne, and the corrupt Police Commissioner Gillian Loeb, along with many of their underlings. A guard pats Penguin down to check for weapons before he is allowed to sit at the table. No sooner does he do so then two men carry a television set into the room and set it at the head of the table.) Rupert Thorne: Oh, for heaven's sake, what is this nonsense? (One of the men turns on the TV, revealing the Calculator, Mr. Lau.) Calculator: Evening, gentlemen. As you are all aware by now, Carmine Falcone was found dead in his cell at Arkham last night, having committed suicide. The doctors believe that he took his life because of the trauma caused by lingering effects of the Scarecrow's fear toxin. Sal Maroni: Unfortunate, yeah, but we've already agreed that the Falcone territory will be split between Thorne and myself. The real problem is our money being tracked by the cops. Calculator: Indeed. Thanks to Loeb's and Maroni's well-placed sources, we know that the police have identified our banks using marked bills and are planning to seize your funds today. And, since the enthusiastic new DA has put all my competitors out of business, I'm your only option. Loeb: So, what are you proposing? Calculator: Moving all deposits to one secure location. Not a bank. Mannheim: Where, then? Calculator: No one can know but me. If the police were to gain leverage over one of you, everyone's money would be at stake. Penguin: And what stops them from getting to you? Calculator: I'll go to Hong Kong, far from Dent's jurisdiction. And the Chinese will not extradite one of their own. Maroni: How soon can you move the money? Calculator: I already have. For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured, your money is safe. (Suddenly, the gangsters' attention is caught by the sound of stilted laughter. The Joker walks in from a back entrance, laughing all the way up to the table.) Joker: And I thought my jokes were bad. Loeb: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my boy here tear your head off. (At Loeb's command, one of his henchmen starts towards the Joker, who pulls a pencil out of his coat.) Joker: Because between the both of us... (He plants the pencil in the table, leaving the eraser end sticking up, apparently ignoring the man walking towards him.) Joker: I'm the only one who can see the bigger picture with both eyes open. (The goon attempts to forcibly remove Joker, but he overpowers him and slams his head down on the pencil, forcing it through his eye socket. The goon falls down dead.) Joker: Can't say I agree for your boy One-Eye! HAHAHAHAHA! (Loeb stands up in a rage, only to be interrupted by another voice.) Black Mask: Calm down, Loeb. The clown's with me. (Black Mask walks into the room as well, standing with the Joker.) Thorne: Roman? What are you of all people doing here? And why is that maniac with you? Black Mask: You called together a meeting of all of Gotham's top crime bosses, and who am I to refuse the invitation? Sure, my unique condition has made me a pariah amongst you boys, but I can assure you that I have the solution to your problem. As for the Joker, it's like he said, he's seeing the bigger picture that all of you right now don't. We just need to discuss some business first on behalf of a little benefactor of mine. You may know him by the name of...Luthor. (Mannheim cocks his head to the side as his face, perched upon his palm, smiles with intrigue.) Mannheim:...Go on... (Black Mask takes his seat in an open chair at the end of the table, with Joker leaning on the side of the chair, fiddling with a knife while whistling.) Black Mask: Now, to start things off, let's wind the clocks back a year. The way things were structured back then, these greenhorn cops and lawyers wouldn't have dared cross any one of you. Now look at yourselves. A meeting like this should be taking place in the penthouse suite of the Gotham Royal Hotel, not in the back room of a restaurant surrounded by grease and cockroaches. I know exactly why you're back here in the middle of the day. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. The Batman. He and those costumed freak pals of his have shown the world your true colors. Dent is only just the beginning. Joker: Yeah, and as for the television's so-called "plan," little problem with it. Batman has no jurisdiction. Superman has no jurisdiction. Either one of 'em will hunt him down and make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them, and... (Joker points at Calculator, who silently turns the television feed off.) Penguin: So what's your plan, then? Black Mask: It's simple. We kill the Batman. (The crime bosses all look at each other for a second, then laugh uproariously.) Maroni: If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already? Joker: If you're good at something, never do it for free. Penguin: And how much you want? Black Mask: Fifty million. And your best men. The best men in the world. Send the word out. Come Christmas Eve, we're going to have a little contest. Whoever kills the Batman first gets all fifty million as a Christmas present. Look, Falcone's death and the attack on Gotham last month have made it clear that these Enhanced are the real problem, not the authorities. If we don't deal with this problem soon, it's going to be all of us on the chopping block. Loeb: So, what? You get fifty million dollars and the best assassins in the world, what's to stop you two from going after us yourselves? I say we stick with Lau's plan. Joker: (sotto voce to Black Mask) Should've known Falcone's girlfriend wouldn't bite. Loeb: What was that?! (Loeb starts toward the Joker himself, only for the Joker to open his coat, revealing a row of live grenades with the pins attached to a string he has tied to his thumb.) Joker: Ah, ah, ah! Let's not blow this out of proportion! (The gangsters leap out of their chairs and back away from the Joker.) Loeb: You think you can insult us and just walk away?! Joker: Uh...yeah. That's the whole point of a negotiation, isn't it? (Giggles) Loeb: Fine. I have a proposition of my own. Five hundred grand for Sionis and his pet clown. A million alive, so I can teach them some manners first! Penguin: Joker, enough of this madness! We will not agree to these terms unless you and Mr. Sionis are willing to ensure us our safety in return! Joker: Yeesh, Pengers, can't you take a joke? Black Mask: Alright, fine, this isn't going anywhere. Joker, we're out of here. Why don't you boys get back to us when you're ready to take things a little more seriously. Joker: And if you wanna talk to him, ya gotta talk to me first. Deal with it, buckos. Here's my card. Toodles... (Joker takes a joker playing card out of his coat and flings it onto the table before he and Black Mask leave.) Category:Script Teases